haunted
by imaginesex
Summary: "The same" I repeated unintentionally to myself. The more I thought on it the harder I had to push the feelings aside and try to hide it from the rest of the pack; none of them knew about us. ... WILL TURN INTO A M


I was there again, the placewhere most of my dreams lead me to recently. The rain slower as it came down and collided with the grass beneath me, the wind ruffling my hair harder, my clothes heavier weighing me to my place in which my feet would not move from, the boundary line clearly marked in which he could not cross , the sparkle from the hint of sun brighter than before.

"Seth" his mouth breathed gently but clear.

"Please don't leave me like this" I said staring down at my wrist in which engraved was a jaw line scar that lead to this.

"I'm doing this for you, I can't control myself when I'm alone with you" his voice hinted with a tone of hurt in it.

"I don't want you to leave; this was a mistake you didn't mean for it to happen."

"Seth – I don't have a choice in the matter, id do anything to stay with you" his words were empty I knew he didn't mean them; he wanted to leave, felt as if he needed to.

"Where will you go?"

"I can't tell you that"

"Why" my words getting choppy and harder to speak.

"I don't want you to come looking for me"

I knew the ending was coming near, not even my subconscious had the nerve to replay it.

The sparkle in a blink of the eye was gone without another word. He left me, alone; I could feel it everything was different now, empty, cold, still.

"Jasper!" I yelled as I was thrown out of my subconscious into reality. My eyes flew open, my breathe was rough and quick. He was here, his presence was clear; his smell unique and memorable was something that I was to familiar with. Fear struck me whenever I woke to this, if he was ever caught by anyone in the pack he would for sure cause a war. The clock read 5:00 no one in the pack including Sam was up at this time, patrolling didn't start till 6 am. My chest bare gave a shudder as it recovered from his cold presence. My brown eyes still fixed on the open window the curtains fluttering in the wind. I positioned myself to get out bed and my feet touched the wood floor warm to the rest of me. My hair longer than it has been in some time rustled in the breeze that entered in through the window. I reached up on the window to close it and froze as my eyes thought they saw him looking up briefly but then was gone. If I saw him or not will never be known until he returned. My mind was clear until now "Would things ever be the same" it whispered softly.

"The same" I repeated unintentionally to myself. The more I thought on it the harder I had to push the feelings aside and try to hide it from the rest of the pack; none of them knew about us, the only one that knew about us was one similar to him. Edward knew we both decided to tell him but it was jaspers first thought to.

"Its better this way, he won't have to dodge us pretending he hasn't heard our thoughts, and just in case." Just in case was something I never knew what he meant by that until now.

Knock. Knock.

The sound made me jump. I quietly moved towards the door and opened it to reveal a friendly, protective figure.

"Sorry, I had to wake you." He spoke softly in order not to wake my mother or Leah.

"Its fine Jake I was already up." I said running my hand through my hair to get it out of my face.

"Its time you got that mane cut" he spoke still in the door way to my room as I walked over to throw on a shirt.

"Yea I know ill get to it … eventually" wrapping it up into a hair band "so what's up and how did you get in here?" moving past him to get to the bathroom.

"Sam called a meeting early this morning told me to get you. As for getting in I used the spare key."

"Well at least you can't be charged with breaking an entry, and what is the meeting about."

"I have no idea it just appeared out of know where."

"Well then I guess we better not keep him waiting then."

"Yea don't want to piss him off this early in the morning." Jacob chuckled "and don't worry about leaving your mom a note, I left a note on the counter telling her your with me."

"Oh well in that case" I said walking quickly in front of him looking back at him as we headed towards the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked closing the door as I made my way off the porch.

"Winning" I said and morphed into wolf form and ran into the woods.

"Not for long" his voice thought and I heard his tracks not very far behind me anymore.

"We'll see" I laughed.

I ran swiftly through the trees dodging them due to how many times we raced through as kids before we even knew about werewolves. I could see it now the clearing of the woods in which every meeting was held and phased slowing to a stop.

"You have gotten quicker" Jake said a few seconds later

"Surprised?" I smirked.

"Are you?" he questioned.

A look of confusion crossed my face "What?"

In answer to my question the pack appeared out from behind trees with a "Surprise" which quickly turned into the happy birthday tune. I couldn't help but fake a smile as to not blow my cover.

Do you know what else this day marks; it would have been your year anniversary with him.

"So can we still call you pup or would it bother you, because if it does we could always give the nickname to Brady. Quil asked jokingly swinging his arms around my neck.

"Um Brady can have it" I choked out as embry caught me in an embrace.

"How does it feel to 17 bro" Embry stated joining Quil in the suffocation.

I'll let you know when I'm able to breathe again my mind stared on its rant.

As if he was reading my mind,

"All right you two , let him breathe" Sam Said using his Alpha voice , they loosened their grip at first but with Sam still advancing toward me they quickly drop their arms to their sides , "Happy Birthday Seth" Sam said as he came to a halt.

"Thank you Sam" I smiled hoping to get his stern look off his face in which that was what he always bore, it didn't work.

"You Two follow me we have to start rounds" he said then turned to Paul "You walk behind them to make sure they don't stay behind." Paul nodded in agreement.

"Why cant you just say let Jacob be selfish drool over Seth" Quil joked making me blush.

"Come on!" Sam ordered. Quil followed Sam , who was followed by Embry , Followed by Paul. I watched them go knowing that there went my chance of being saved by the bell again.

"So" Jacob said still leaning against a tree on the opposite side of the clearing that I was on, "what do you want to do today?" We made a deal about four years ago that on our birthdays the other had to surrender their day to the one. However I was not to excited to tell Jacob what I wanted to do today, I knew it would anger him, but I needed it.

"I want" I paused breathing "to go to the Cullen's."

….

Well this is chapter one of Haunted inspired by taylor swifts song haunted, I don't own any character ect. I hope you will review for it gives me inspiration on how to write the next chapter . IF YOU HAVENT HEARD OF ME YET PLEASE GO CHECK OUT MY STORY TRY AND REVIEW IM STUCK AND WOULD LOVE INPUT , SO PLEASE READ TRY AND HELP ME OUT . thanks your awesome . hopefully there is more to come on this story.


End file.
